


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Dia_XD_X3



Series: Crack Ships That Probably Nobody Ships [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Boys Kissing, Caring!Nosaka x Blushing!Hiura, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Nosaka stays with Hiura after the match against America.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

 

 

 

Hiura groaned in pain as he finally recovered from the match against Navy Invaders/Star Unicorn. He could feel his skin burning even if he kept perfectly still. He knew the scratches weren't big or dangerous enough for him to complain, but they hurt like hell. Hiura couldn't remember the last time his wounds were hurting so much.

 

 

 

"Are you okay, Hiura-kun?" Hiura could easily recognize the soft melodious voice. He was too shocked to normally speak as he glanced in the silver eyes of The Great Emperor of Tactics Nosaka Yuuma who was smiling warmly.

 

 

 

Why was he at his doorstep?

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san!?" Hiura could feel mysterious energy entering his body and making him wanna fly over the moon. But then, he felt the energy leaving him making him feel like he was next to the hottest and brightest sun in the universe, melting.

 

 

 

"NOSAKA-SAN!?" Hiura yelled again with even bigger shock and Nosaka only chuckled with a soft wave of his hand signalizing the blue haired midfielder to calm down.

 

 

 

"Hello Hiura-kun? Are you feeling well?" Hiura was at the complete loss of words, but not because of some random reason.

 

 

 

Hiura was in love, in love with one of the mightiest and smartest players that ever stepped on terrain. There was always something about Nosaka that caught Hiura's eyes. Maybe how he keeps his hair perfect in every occasion. Or how his silvery eyes sparkle when he is happy. Or how his warm smile can melt all his hissatsus in a blink of an eye.

 

 

 

Hiura couldn't really remember when his feelings blossomed but he remembered the day when Nosaka left the strongest impression on him.

 

 

 

-Flashback-

 

 

 

_Hiura was having a dinner with his teammates before the match against Spain's Invincible Giant. Hiura never felt such impatience and swirling in his stomach. Not even while he was still a part of Inakuni._

_He knew he hasn't improved a lot since he came to the team but that scared him a lot. He has spent days trying to figure out how to improve himself. He was trying hard and couldn't accept that was his limit._

_'If it is my limit, I don't deserve to be here, in this team, with the greatest players of Japan.' Hiura thought staring at his meal. Asuto, who was sitting next to him, turned towards his best friend with a confused and worried expression._

_"Hiura, won't you eat the dessert?" Hiura's head quickly snapped in Asuto's direction and he laughed awkwardly._

_"Oh, no... I'm not really hungry..." Asuto didn't buy it._

_"Are you sur-"_

_"Here, you can take it, I'm gonna go clear my lungs on the balcony, see ya." with that, Hiura was gone._

_After he made sure that nobody was on the balcony, he leaned on the railing and buried his head in his arms. He let out quiet mewls and sobs while shaking. From inside, he could hear 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' playing on the radio. It reminded him that almost everyone in the team has their pair. Endou has Gouenji, Haizaki has Hiroto, Asuto has Nosaka, Hiura has... Nobody... Maybe he should leave the team and let that dreamy kid in the line take his spot._

 

 

 

_All that changed Hiura's mind was a simple touch on the shoulder._

 

 

 

_Hiura glanced behind him only to see Nosaka staring at him with a concerned expression. His eyes were sad, something Hiura barely ever saw. The blue haired midfielder has gotten used on seeing Nosaka pretty much smiling all the time now that he was a part of Inazuma Japan. He could only shiver at the thought of Nosaka staying in Outei Tsukinomiya for the eternity._

 

 

 

_"Nosaka-san?" Hiura asked, Nosaka put on a sad smile and patted his shoulder. Nosaka was like a big brother to everyone, always caring and watching out for everyone. It was something all Inazuma Japan members have gotten used to._

 

 

 

_"Hiura-kun, what's wrong? You seem to be bothered by something very much"_

 

 

 

_'Those eyes...' Hiura thought but quickly looked away from the silver irises 'Hiura, what are you doing!? You cannot go around and kiss The Emperor of Tactics like an idiot!'_

 

 

 

_"Nosaka-san, I don't think I want to play in the match against Invincible Giant..." Nosaka was shocked and immediately frowned._

 

 

 

_"Why?"_

 

 

 

_"Because, I haven't played well last few matches. Someone better deserves my spot. Maybe I should just leave-" he was cut off when a gentle but strong grip on his collar pulled him forwards in a chaste kiss. Hiura was completely shocked and startled. He stood on a place frozen until the grip on his collar was gone and his amethyst eyes were staring in other midfielder's silver ones._

 

 

 

_"Nosaka-san...?"_

 

 

 

_"You'll play..."_

 

 

 

_"Huh?" the tone of Nosaka's voice was so emotive and serious._

 

 

 

_"I said, you'll play. Even if you screw up, do you think it's a right thing to hide the tail between your legs and quit?"_

 

 

 

_"I-I... N-no..." Nosaka smiled one more time before leaning to Hiura's ear._

 

 

 

_"I think so too... You know, Hiura, this is one crazy little thing called love, isn't it?"_

 

 

 

_Hiura blinked..._

 

 

 

_And Nosaka was gone..._

 

 

 

-Flashback End-

 

 

 

Ever since that day, Hiura wasn't able to look Nosaka straight in the eyes. Maybe it was because every time, he remembers those silver irises staring at him. Those lips smiling at him softly and his voice being soothing like a perfect harmony before the kiss happened.

 

 

 

"Oh, N-Nosaka-san. I'm okay but... Shouldn't you be checking on others who are in more critical condition than me?" Hiura asked with a slight hope that Nosaka would say 'yes'.

 

 

 

"I already sent others to check them. But if you don't want me here, I understand..." Hiura paled. He grabbed Nosaka's hand and when he realized what he did, he immediately let go with a flushed face that was shade of Nosaka's hair.

 

 

 

"No! I-I mean... I never said anything about you leaving Nosaka-san. You got everything wrong. I-I mean, I'm not saying you're dumb or-" he caught a familiar smirk as Nosaka once again captured his lips. This time, Hiura was prepared and returned the kiss. He wasn't surprised to taste watermelons on other's lips. When they pulled away, Hiura let out a small yawn.

 

 

 

"You should get some rest, you deserve it" Nosaka smiled and tucked Hiura in the blankets like he was a child. As he turned around to leave, he heard a soft mumble.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-san?"

 

 

 

"Yes?"

 

 

 

"Can you sing me to sleep?" Nosaka chuckled and sat next to Hiura ruffling his hair as he began to hum a familiar melody.

 

 

 

"This thing... Called love..."


End file.
